Mass Effect: Project Crysis
by Dazigolding581
Summary: 100 years after the ceph where defeated, and the greatest war machine was lost to the stars. Now a new threat has rissen and Shephard, along with the greatest combat machine ever made, must be the ones to stop it. (Rating is pending, expecially if i go into certain territory.) (based off of my Mass Effect playthrough. Game 3 still pending. Don't expect me to do Andromeda in this.)
1. chapter 1

One hundred years after the Ceph where defeated, and humanity flourished with life when they discovered the true properties of mass effect fields, they set to the stars with the discovery of the Mass Relays. The legend that humanity had looked up to, the nano-suit wearing hero known as prophet, was however lost in space, and time.

The Citadel changed that legend, presuming that no legend existed and that no one is stronger than the council. They where stopped short however, when a human research team on Eden Prime discovered a metal man in the dirt, along with a Prothean beacon. Commander Shepherd and the SSV Normandy was sent to examine this man, along with the Prothean beacon.

They had no idea that this man was a piece of the key, to stopping one of the galaxy's greatest threats, once again... May god help them all...


	2. Eden prime

One hundred years after the Ceph where defeated, and humanity flourished with life when they discovered the true properties of mass effect fields, they set to the stars with the discovery of the Mass Relays. The legend that humanity had looked up to, the nano-suit wearing hero known as prophet, was however lost in space, and time.

The Citadel changed that legend, presuming that no legend existed and that no one is stronger than the council. They where stopped short however, when a human research team on Eden Prime discovered a metal man in the dirt, along with a Prothean beacon. Commander Shepherd and the SSV Normandy was sent to examine this man, along with the Prothean beacon.

They had no idea that this man was a piece of the key, to stopping one of the galaxy's greatest threats, once again... May god help them all...

 **Eden Prime. Archeological dig site.**

Eden Prime was under assault by the Geth, and the mysterious ship that touched the planets surface. Shepard, along with Ashley and Kadien, where observing the metal man. When they checked his vitals, they where perfectly good. "I don't think I've ever seen this kind of technology." Said Kadien, observing the metal man.

The man suddenly lifted Kaiden by the throat as he stood up, his visor glowing an intense red. "Who are you?" Said the man. "What is this place?"

"Please put my cholegue down." Said Shepard as he and Ashley pointed their weapons at him. The man did so. Kadien dropped to the ground and began to cough.

"Who are all of you?" Asked the man. They lower their weapons at realizing he was confused. "The last thing I remember is being thrown into dark space."

"I'm commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy." He said. "This is Ashley and he is Kadien." He said, pointing at the crippled soldier.

"I am Prophet." Said the man. There is a loud screech and Prophet drew a bow and pointed it torwards the mysterious ship. "Ceph?"

"This man..." Kadien said. "Is he who I think he is?" Kadien said as he stood up. Shepard then stepped forward.

"Prophet, what year is it?" Asked Shepard. Prophet lowered his weapon and slowly turned torwards him.

"2047." Prophet replied. The trio look at each other.

"We need your help to elimenate some 'robots'" Ashley said with quotation marks.

"The Ceph?" Asked Prophet. There is then another loud screech from the ship. "That thing doesn't say 'friendly' to me."

"Scans indicate to be a massive sentient machine."

"What was that?" Asked Kadien, jerking around from the noise.

"My suit." Said Prophet. A third screech happened, and Prophet glimpsed at the machine. "Let's go."

"Hold up. Rank check!" Yelled Shepard.

"Freelancer with the power to turn invisible." Said Prophet before doing so. Kadien shrugs, and they all climb up a hill. What they saw when they get up the hill, there where three 'Husks' on spires. The spires retracted and the Husks came to life, and began to charge at the trio.

"Weapons free!" Said Shepard. Before they could fire however, an arrow pierced the first Husks skull, Prophet turned visible and snapped the second Husks neck from behind, and when the third one charged Prophet...

"Maximum strength." His suit said before Prophet lifted the Husk by its neck. The Husk struggled to get out before Prophet threw it into one of the nearby buildings. "Threat eliminated."

"Not what I expected from a legend..." Ashley said. They all step torwards the buildings and Shepard begins to hack the door. "You think we will ever get suits like those?"

"So." Started Kadien. "What's your story?" He said, ignoring Ashley.

"Now is not the time to talk." Prophet said. "Your ship? That would be the perfect time to talk."

"Damn it!" Shepard said as he failed the hack. Prophet then stepped forward and in less than a couple seconds, the door unlocked.

"How..." Ashley got out. Prophet signaled her a simple way of saying later.

"Talking is not my strong suit." Prophet told Shepard. After a minute of standing outside, the trio came back out and the four walked to a hill, where they got a glimpse of the massive ship, just before it took off.

"I don't think that is Geth." Kadien said.

"Geth?" Asked Prophet. Shepard then pointed at hostile robots.

"Them." He said. The Geth then began to fire at them. The trio charged but Prophet stayed behind to snipe them from afar with his bow. After clearing the area, they regroup on an open platform where a civilian came out from behind a crate with his hands up. That's when they spotted the dead Turrian specter.

"What happened to him?" Asked Ashley. "Isn't he a specter?"

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The civilian said as he walked torwards the three armed soldiers with his hands up. Prophet regrouped with them and holstered his bow.

"Who are you?" Asked Prophet, the glow of his visor piercing the mans eyes.

"My name is Earl Steen." He said. "I was working when the attack happened. Hid behind the crates. The others where not so lucky." He said as he put his hands down. "I saw what happened to the Turrian."

"Who killed him?" Asked Shepard.

"Another Turrian- Saren!" Earl said. "He mentioned Saren! The other Turrian."

"That's rough." Kadien said.

"What can you tell me about that ship?" Asked Shepard.

"I don't know." Earl said. "Your N7 right? If your here for the beacon, the Geth moved it to the tram station."

"Let's go." Shepard said. They turn to walk away but...

"Wait!" Earl said. "That suit... From our limited studies, it's comparable with alien technology. The same technology he's wearing right now." This got the trio to look at Prophet before he broke the silence.

"Alien?" Asked Prophet. Earl reached behind a crate and pulled out what looked like a pinch rifle. He tossed it to prophet and when prophet equipped it, it activated, morphing onto his arm. He spun it up and prepared for the onslaught.

"It was dead." Said Earl. "We modified it to be an unlimited energy weapon, but we could never use it."

"Get to safety." Prophet said. Earl hid behind the crates again and the four of them began to move out. On their way to the tram station, they where met with Geth resistance. While Shepard, Ashley, and Kadien took to cover, Prophet took his power to another level. Each shot off the Pinch Rifle seemed to phase the Geth, destroying their shields, and leaving them to be finished off by Shepard and the others. They finally got to a tram and Shepard activates it.

"So who are you really?" Asked Ashley, looking right at the super soldier.

"My name is Prophet." He replied. His pinch rifle was cooling down, heat coming off the weapon.

"We know." Shepard said. "It's been one hundred years already. Your supposed to be dead."

"Well I'm not." Prophet said with hostility. The tram began to come to a stop and they all see...

"Geth bombs!" Kadien yelled as they spread out. They all take cover as Prophet readies his bow and Shepard readies a sniper. They both come out of cover for Shepard to kill a Geth while Prophet put an arrow in a Geths eye.

"Prophet!" Shepard said through the gunfire. "Get up there and disarm the bombs!" Prophet nods and cloaks. After a minute of exchanging gunfire, Prophet de-cloaked and unloaded the alien weapon into a group of Geth.

"Bombs disabled, commander." Prophet said through coms. They all leave cover and regroup at the opening to the Prothean beacon. Before they could enter, Shepard almost got clipped by a sniper and a second later, an arrow was sticking out of the Geths head before it crippled to the ground. "Watch yourself."

"Beacon located, commander." Kadien said. They all head down the stairs and observe the Geth. Ashly walks torwards the beacon and a moment later, Shepard lied on the ground as they all crowd him.

 **The Normandy.**

"Who are you?" Anderson asked Prophet.

"From what I understand, I'm your 'legend' that saved humanity."

 **To be continued...**

 **This is a new concept for me. Any positive feedback is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT to the story development. With that, see you on the citadel.**


	3. Prophet

**Property of (data missing)/Prophet.** _Log #0-0-1_ _Courtesy of Cpt.Anderson, I have been given a log book to note all of my discoveries in this "new world of mine" as he describes it, as well as check on how i feel about all of this._ _Shepard seems to trust me to a specispecific degree. I believe he and his comrade Kaiden wish to help me understand. Ashley on the other hand... she doesn't trust me, but I dont blame her._ _This ship, the Normandy, and the Geth we faced... Combat has evolved tremendously since my dissapearence, although that Ceph weapon the colonist gave menseems to be very effective._ _We are enroute to a place called the Citadel, a mega-station in... well... space. Until we arive at the Citadel, I was asked to stay in the cargo hold. The Mako is very intresting, very well resembles the C.E.L.L. vehicles back then..._ _Psycho... Michael... if you are with me, please, allow me to make things right. I wont let your death be in vain. My suit keeps saying your still alive... My suit..._ _-End Log #0-0-1._

 **This is my refrence to a "short". please take this lightly. it isnt easy doing grammer check manually** **and spacing the paragraphs are nearly impossible.**


	4. The Citadel

**Citadel administration office.**

"Laurence Barnes..." The C-Sec Turian said looking at papers. Prophet and Anderson where sitting in the administration office as they filled out Prophets identification papers, otherwise he would have been counted as an "unknown entity" and found hostile. "Expert marksman, no stranger to aliens, owns an unidentifiable alien weapon, and... This can't be right."

"May I ask what it is sir?" Anderson said, reaching a hand out.

"According to these papers, suit man here should be dead." The Turian said. He pointed at the age section of the papers and gave an off look.

"Well I am genetically altered to be more lively." Prophet said."Age is practically nonexistent to me, expecially with where I've been."

"I see... So tell me, what kind of interactions have you had with non-human species?" The Turian said, holding out a small recording device. The light was flashing. He was being recorded.

A moment passes before a word is said. "My planet was ravaged by an alien threat known as the Ceph." At the word Ceph, the Turian nearly stopped breathing. "I was one of the only svurvivors of the attack, and I lost good friends to the alien bastards."

"Please watch your language." Anderson said, but the Turian put a hand up. The recorder was turned off and the Turian was lightly shaking.

"Off the record, how many planets do you think where subject to those monstrosities?" The Turian said. Prophet just stayed silent. "The Asari would remember this clearly, massive ships, squid like aliens, some sort of plague, and death all around." There is another couple moments of silence. "Other species where strong enough to survive. Humanity was lucky to have soldiers like you, otherwise you might as well be extinct."

"I thought only we where subject to the Ceph." Anderson commented. The Turian stands up, walks to his window, and opens the blinds. He stares deeply out the window and speaks without turning away.

"When the legend of a Ceph-Human hybrid sprung up, and rumors of humanity being the only species to truly force the Ceph back uprooted, the council acted like dead men walking. They even had the thoughts of destroying humanity entirely."

"They wouldn't have made it far." Prophet said, hostility in his voice. "Being proto-human, the abilities I possess wouldn't have let that happen easily."

"... I know." The Turian said, looking at the floor as he did. "Talk to Garrus Varrcarian. He hates the council just about as much as you do, Laurence."

"I will." Prophet said. He and Anderson both stand. "Are we free to leave?"

"Yes." The Turian said. "I'll handle the paper work from here." With that, they take their leave and exit the room into the hallway. They begin to leave the C-Sec offices and their radio begins to buzz.

"Captain Anderson."

"Captain, it's Joker. We have had a Turian come onboard by the name of Garrus Varrcarian." Both Prophet and Anderson stop in front of the offices entrance and glance at each other before going back to the radio.

"Please inform him to wait in the communications room. Me and Barnes are enroute to the Normandy."

"Eye, eye, captain. I will inform him." With that in mind, Anderson holsters his radio and they begin walking torwards the elevator to the Normandy.

"Is the council really that scarred of me?" Prophet asked. They enter the first elevator and begin to descend into the main hub.

"From what the Turian said, I'm not surprised that people would be scared of you." Anderson said.

"That's a little unsettling."

"It truly is." The elevator stops and they both walk out and torwards the opposite elevator. "So do you know of one named Michael Psyches?"

"Psycho?" Prophet said almost surprised. "He was my comrade throughout most of the human-Ceph war."

"Well apparently after we dug you up, a cryogenic storage facility on earth reported a man being un-iced from nowhere. I had plans to make a visit, if you request so."

"That would be wonderful."

"Damn straight!" Someone yelled. They both look at the man and when he gets closer, something special happened.

"Psycho!" Prophet said. "What the hell are you doing here?" He said as they begin to greet each other. Psycho didn't change much, although for once he didn't have a sniper on his back.

"Looking for you, ya black cracker!" Psycho said as he waved his arms around.

"At least I ain't British ice, muppet." Prophet jokingly retaliated.

"Oh ho! Okay!"

"Gentlemen." Anderson sternly said. "Let's not do this out here."

"Ah, fine." They all enter the elevator and begin to rise up to the Normandy dock. "So, the hell happened to you Laurence?"

"I was forced into space and wedged into a planet far away from earth." Prophet said. "What about you?"

"I forced C.E.L.L. cock suckers to supply me the resources to ice me. After some clever programming, I was able to make it to whenever you woke up, so would I." A couple moments pass and no one says a word. "God has our world changed."

"I know Michael." Prophet said. "Space ships, alien races, and now century old men."

"Really reminds me of Clare." Psycho said. "She was never predictable and always had a couple surprises."

"Heh. To Clare." The elevator stops and they all exit out into the dock and Psycho gets his first look at the Normandy, his expression saying it all. "Holy shit. This thing must be extremely fast to boot."

"It is." Anderson said as they approached the boarding zone. "How do you know that?"

"My family is pure dogfight flyers." Psycho said. "We need to know our aerodynamics, and something like this in space is practically untouchable at full speed."

"Indeed." They enter the decontamination area and after they're cleaned, they head into the main control area and Psycho gets his grand tour. "Our pilot Joker is to the left if you wish to speak with him Psycho." Psycho nods and begins to head torwards the cockpit of the Normandy as Prophet and Anderson head torwards the main battery cannon.

 **Psycho PoV.**

"Call me impressed." Psycho said as he entered the bigger than usual cockpit. A person in a chair turns to face him and gives him a small salute.

"Welcome to the Normandy. The name is Joker."

"Michael. Otherwise known as Psycho." He said as they shook hands and Joker flinches a bit. They both let go and Joker grabs his hand.

"Sorry. Brittle bone disease." Joker said. He turns around and gets back to working on his ship and a message appears on a monitor and Joker sights before pressing the intercom button. "Captain Anderson, you are needed in the council chambers on the citadel." He lets go of the button and turns back around. "So if I was being trailed by enemy fighters from behind coming from a seventy degree vertical angle, in space, what would I do to counter it?"

"To start, you would need to do a half barrel roll before bringing the nose up as far as possible..."

 **Prophet PoV.**

"So introductions aside," Grarrus said. "What did you want to know about the Ceph?" He asked. They where both standing up and in front of the main battery controls.

"Just one." Prophet said. "How many species where affected by them?"

"Well," Garrus started. "The Asari and Turrians where major threats of attack, the Krogan where too resilient to be destroyed, and many smaller species where just not worth the time. Some Quarrian ships had some troubles but they mostly avoided direct combat, which begs me to ask. Why where they so intrigued with humanity? Many it's because you learned to harness their technology?"

"So I've been told." Prophet said as he raised his arm. Part of his arm turned invisible while the rest remained the same. It turns visible again and he lowers his arm. "What kind of engineering would it take to replicate this suit?"

"For my understanding, a lot of energy accessibility and nanotechnology, but not even that's been developed. And with the fact that nano-tech basically fuses with your body, I don't think we will have many advances in the super human department."

"I see. So, what's next for us?"

 **To be continued...**

 **So what's next for us? That's a question for you guys. Do they stop the super meteor, save Liara T'soni, or go after Liara's mother? This is your choice to make, so make it a good one. Yes I will have the other characters introduced next chapter as what is a story without character development? Anyways, for the next chapter, peace!**

 **P.S. Yes it is a short chapter and it should be longer, but I will say it now. It is not easy trying to integrate these two stories and my think tank isn't working right. I will try to make it better, but until then...**


	5. The Hunter

**Psycho. Normandy, level two.**

"Attention everyone, we are heading torwards a lava planet with the hopes of retrieving Liara something something. Everyone head to your stations and prepare for warp. Mass relay at seventeen hundred knots. Expected flight time to target destination, two hours." Joker said over the coms. Damn him. Even I could do that! "Will all level three officers, and new recruits head torwards the communication room?"

"C'mon Psycho." Prophet said as he passed me by. I began following him, and as we climbed the stairs and went into the room, we where met with Garrus, Shepard, Ash, Kaiden, and two others. One of the others was rather thin and was wearing a full body suit with glowing lights on the helmet. The other looked like a heavy-Ceph, but less purple and metallic, and more... Rocky... And angry.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Shepard said to us as we took our seats. "Now, first order of business. I believe that not everyone is aquatinted with each other. Garrus, care to start us off?" He said as he made a welcoming motion with his hand. I loosened up and began listening to everyone take turns introducing each other.

"Ahem." Garrus said. "My name is Garrus Varrcarian. I am a Turian C-Sec officer and am an avid expert in marksmanship from up to a kilometer away. To put it simply, don't piss in my oatmeal, and you won't have to hide from me." Wow... I like this guy already, hell I might take him out to a bar!

"Alright then. I'm next." The thin women said. "My name is Tali, and I am on Quarrian pilgrimage. To put it simply, I am a tech specialist and this suit is the only way for any Quarrian to survive since I have a weak immune system." Check. No drinking for you. Prophet, maybe. But you? No.

"My turn." Barnes said. "My name is Laurence Barnes. I am first and foremost human, but after the Ceph incursion on earth I have become a combination of human, alien and machine. And like Garrus, I'm a long range crack shot but with enhanced capabilities, such as strength, speed and the inclusion of a cloak as well as thermals and hacking."

"Over did it buddy." I said, patting Prophets shoulder. "My name is Michael, Psycho, take your pick. Good shot, ex-nanosuit, and excellent dog fighter." I was fiddling with my hands as I got to this next part. "And I lost the only person I ever loved... To those monstrosities known as Ceph." ...And the room went silent. They knew I just pushed myself, and they saw the tear... All because of Clare... Damn!

"Michael." The tank dude said. "Not all of us lost the only person we had left. That's what makes you and Prophet special." He motioned his hand torwards the door and I knew what he meant. "Clear your head. You and me can get to know each other later."

I took him up on that offer. I got up, walked torwards the door and left the room. When the door closed behind me, I stepped up torwards the map and I observed it with everything I had known about the galaxy. The terminus systems, key locations, our destination, and our location. Everything I knew about our galaxy, and my world opened up. And where there's Ceph, anywhere in my galaxy, I would be there to avenge Clare once again.

"I see you've taken interest in the map." A person said behind me. I quickly turned around to see an old man with balding hair and decorated in all types of medals and ribbons. "Navigator Pressly." He said reaching out a hand. I took it and shakes it firmly.

"Michael." I told Pressly. We let go and he shows me over to his terminal, which was filled with all sorts of maps, plot roots, refueling stations... And I thought dogfighting was hard. "So, you plot Joker's flight roots?" I asked.

"Yep." He said all high and mighty. "If it wasn't for me, he probably would have already broken his entire body." He sat down and began to upload a secondary root incase this one failed. That when we all felt the sudden pull as the mass relay launched us. I can safely say that I would have fallen if there wasn't safety bars.

"That's new..." I said as I realigned myself to the floor. "That happen often?"

"All the time." Pressly said to me. "Now, please take a look at this."

 **Com room.**

"Any way, I'm Wrex." The Juggernaut told us. "Just don't piss me off."

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's get down to business." Shepard said as a holo-map of the destination planet appeared then zoomed in on the research facilities. "We are heading to rescue researcher Liara T'soni from a Geth inversion force."

"I thought Geth weren't that risky." Garrus said as everyone moved in for a closer look. "What changed?"

"We didn't tell you, but Saren is behind the attacks on remote colonies." Tali said. "He was fired as a Spector when we took evidence to the council, and Shepard took his place."

"Back to the topic." Ash said. "As far as we know, we can surprise them with a strike force before bringing in the Mako. When that happens, they'll be focused on them and not the Mako team."

"Doing that will require a team to be dropped earlier then the Mako." Kaiden pitched in. "About twenty-four hours ahead of time."

"And that leaves who the teams will be." Garrus said. "We should all know that Prophet can turn invisible, which makes him a valuable sniper and infiltrator."

"And if things go south, I can have my Pinch Rifle strapped to my back for complicated situations." Prophet added. "Who here has some form of cloaking?"

"I've been working on a couple of Geth prototypes." Tali added in. "They're a little faulty but they do hold up to a lot of fire."

"I don't have cloaking, but I do have insane camouflage in rocky areas." Wrex said.

"So then, Prophet, Tali, and Wrex will be the infiltration team." Shepard said as the map was replaced with a team roster with everyone's name marked as idle or secondary, the infiltration team being marked secondary. The roster updated and Shepard, Garrus and Ash where remarked as primary/mako.

"Any Oppositions?" Kaiden asked. No one said a word and the holograms dissipated. "Let's get prepped. We have approx one hour before first drop."

 **Prophet.**

"I'll go get my bow." I said. Everyone got up and left for the armory, me being the first. Along the way, I grabbed Psycho and we both headed for the same place. When he asked why, I told him "I need to remove my helmet, and your going to help me." His expression told me everything. _What the hell are you thinking?_ Of course he never said that, but I knew he was shocked.

We got into the elevator and that's when he asked me for real. "Why now? There's no guarantee it will even budge." I wanted to tell him that I needed a shave, but I wouldn't lie.

"I need to see myself for who I am. Not what I've become." I told him. We get into the cargo bay and I grab a crowbar and hand it to psycho. He nods, I sit, and he positions the end where it belongs. I disengage the helmet locks and I put my hands on the sides of the helmet, and I lift it off with Psycho. It came off. I felt true air for the first time I'm over one hundred years. And everyone was looking at me...

"So, you are human." Ash said as everyone surrounded us. I found a mirror and looked at myself. Black skin, amber eyes, no hair. It was me! I was still human! Thank god for that. I stood up and took several moments to adjust to this new feeling. True the suit and myself where still stuck together, but nothing could comprehend atleast seeing with my own eyes.

"Did it hurt taking it off?" Tali asked as she put a hand on her neck.

"It only hurt seeing myself after so long. Not that it matters, but I'm a different person." I told them. An hour later, I was ready to do my signature stealthy arrow maneuver. We could all feel the sudden rush of heat as the bay doors opened and Me, Wrex and Tali all stepped up to jump off. Shepard wished us luck, and we all jumped down onto the lava ridden planet and began to head for our nav-point.

It wasn't even five minutes and we could tell that it would be a LONG walk. We had three Geth outposts we had the choice of taking, destroying or ignoring on the way to Liara, and the only thing we could discuss was what we where doing there and our stories as a hole. I made the first move by asking both of them about the Ceph

"Do either one of you two know anything about the Ceph?" I asked them as we kept on walking. Where we landed was a far bit away from any lava ctivity so it would be a bit before we even got to a rest point. I got mixed emotions from Wrex while Tali figgeted with her hands.

Wrex spoke up. "We had our fair share of encounters, but none of them could compare to earth. Most of our encounters involved ice anyways..." He glanced at me and checked his claymore shotgun. We hit a bump and all hopped down on to what seemed like a massive rock strip surrounded by a lot of lava. I knew I could handle it thanks to Hargreave and Crytech, but I was the smallest bit concerned for Tali due to her suit.

My radio came on, but only I heard it. "Prophet, it's Psycho. Don't talk, but I have a sneaking suspicion someone on the ship is from C.E.L.L." I nearly tripped at this comment, but quickly regained my balance. "I over heard him muttering about 'nano' this and 'alpha' that. I don't know why he has an interest in you, so be careful when your back up here."

I thought of sending a message and a tab showed up on my HUD. _Keep a close eye on him. I'll talk to him when I get there._ The message sent, and I got "ok" before the transmission stopped. I didn't realized what was happening however, as Tali literally had to grab my right arm to get my attention. "Are you ok?" She asked. "You seem a bit distracted."

I came up with a mostly true lie. "I have a PTSD of ice. It formed when I was trapped on a mountain incased in a cryo-sphere." I stopped quickly as lava spewed upward torwards us. We all avoided it, but could still feel the heat coming off of it. _System update: Exo-thermal heat singnature detected. Warning! Seek shelter now._ "Run!" I yelled. We all bolted as more lava spewed up the side of the rock path. I spotted a incline and pointed it out. "Up there!"

"On it!" They yelled. The path began to narrow as the lava covered the path. It was eventually a line with me in the back and Tali in the front. We got to the slope and we sprinted up there as fast as possible. The path we where on was gone, and where we where now was an open plane of rock and ash. "That was too close!" Wrex informed us.

"Agreed." I said, breathing. I connected my radio. "Normandy, this is Prophet. Volcanic activity has increased on the planet, and we have had a close call."

"Too close!" Tali said from behind me. I agreed.

"Expect weapon and armor damage when we return." When I finished, I waited... I heard a click.

"Roger that, Normandy out." Someone had said on coms. We began walking once again and we braced ourselves for the long road ahead, with the first Geth outpost in sight, five miles away. Four point seven-five miles later, and we all get into position. Tali and Wrex at the back door, and me at the front.

"Are you shure this will work?" Wrex said on coms. I put a blast charge on the front door and got as far back as possible. "I know your a meta-human, but this seems inpossible." I get behind cover and press my earpiece.

"This will work." I said. I put my hand on the detonator and get ready to pull it.

"Are you shure?" He repeated. I pulled the trigger and less than a second later the front door was blown wide open, revealing about seventeen Geth and a Geth Prime,who began to scout the area for me. I pull out of cover, equipping my pinch rifle at the same time, and unload a full burst into the Prime. The Prime shuddered as its shield fell, opening my location, and forcing me to go to maximum armor.

"Breach!" I said into my coms before lobbing a grenade into a group of four of them. It detonated with extreme veracity as I jumped into the fray, focusing all my fire on one at a time, downing each and every Geth as they came at me. I took several shots as they fell. Fourteen Geth, seventeen shots. Each shot of the pinch rifle destroying they're synthetic bodies. Nine Geth, twenty four hits. My shots where starting to become inaccurate. One Prime, four percent energy.

One super human with almost no power left, against one Geth Prime with half strength left, and we just stood at each other... Until it spoke. "ALPHA." it said in a synthetic voice as it kneeled. I had no idea what the fuck was happening, but I didn't like it. "The Alpha Ceph has returned to lead us." It told me.

"Prophet! All the Geth that where inside just stopped working!" Tali said on coms. "What is going on out there?" And in that moment, everything I felt had faded from me, and I was no longer in control of myself. I, was no longer human.

"I AM THE ALPHA CEPH."

 **Normandy SR-1. Psycho.**

The consol was flashing red as Laurence's vitals faded in and out. "Shepard!" I said as he patrolled the work stations. He came over to the empty consol that I borrowed and showed him what was going on.

"What's happening to him?" Shepard asked me. I showed him Prophets vitals and that he was losing it. "Get on coms see if you can reach him!" He said before leaving. I popped my knuckles and begin to patch into his suit, although I felt like I was being watched. I didn't care. My friend needed me. I got patched in.

"Laurence!" I said. "What's happening down there?" I waited for a reply but got nothing. Then, my worst nightmare came back to haunt me.

"I AM THE ALPHA CEPH, AND YOU WILL FALL, MICHAEL PSYCHES." "It" said. I knew those bastards where not done fucking humanity, and now, they claimed my best friend.

 **To be continued...**

 **I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted on this. Things have been going on lately that have gotten me into some trouble and now I'm here, with this. To those who wanted certain things, I will work on it, but it's going to take some time. And to that guy who said that Shepard shouldn't be the focus of the story, it's Mass Effect. That's impossible. One way or another, Shepard always becomes the main focus. I can have Prophet do some missions, but for the majority of the story, I simply can't get rid of him.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all next time, and please tell me what I did wrong with this chapter so that I can try to explain it later.**


End file.
